A night of responsible study
by Sleeping93
Summary: Whats worse then having homework for the weekend while your folks are away? easy. Having Cartman as a study partner. Will Red survive an evening of study with him? Or will OTHER things happen between them? heavly suggestive themes. more info inside.


**This is a prequel to my (at the time of this writing) ongoing fanfic story "you guys I'm seriously!" and is set one year before it. In that story cartman describes in one of the chapters how he accidently lost his virginity. I decided to write what happened in a one-shot, enjoy **

**[Rebecca (Red) Cartwell. 3:20pm. Friday afternoon. South park joint elementary/high school, 11th grade class B3. ]**

Red stared out into the window next to her desk and sighed heavily. The newly turned 17 year old was watching the snow fall almost majestically onto the already half buried sports field outside. Despite its beauty it was the heavy snow outside that was keeping her (and her classmates) in school which was supposed to have ended 15 minutes ago. Whenever there was a town wide snow storm alert in South Park all the students in the school had to stay put until it had ether stopped or died down. This was very annoying for most of the 11th grade students who where all eager to start their Friday nights and start the weekend.

Rebecca (Red) Cartwell was one of the "populer" girls in her year group and one of the more attractive ones too (or at least in the opinion of most of the boys). Her nickname Red was due to her blood red hair which came down to just below her shoulders. She had pale skin (though not freakisly pale) and olive green eyes.

Red looked at the class and examined her fellow students. Bebe and Wendy where discussing their plans for the weekend, Craig and token where watching something on Clyde's phone, and Stan, Cartman, Kyle and Kenny where all arguing about something (again). Red sighed again and lay her head down on her desk. Maybe if she nodded off for 10 minutes or so time would go faster.

However before she could relax the voices coming from Cartman and Kyle became louder and angrier. Lifting her head and turning it toward them she listened in on them.

"Shut up fatass you don't know jack shit" Kyle snapped.

Sitting in front of him was cartman who was sitting on top of his desk facing Kyle and wearing a cocky smile on his face. He appeared unharmed by Kyle's insult.

"Oh please Jew boy, everyone thinks so, but if you want to live in denial then that's you problem"

Stan and Kenny who were sitting opposite them both looked at each other with fed up expressions. Red didn't blame them; they had to put up with Kyle and Cartman's clashes day in and day out. Kyle laughed at cartman's last comment before retaliating

"IM in denial? Dude you're the one who's mum we caught having lesbian sex with the fucking mayor"

The cocky smile on cartman's face immediately disappeared and he jabbed his finger toward Kyle.

"That was a misunderstanding you ginger Jew, my mum simply let the mayor have a shower at our house and when she got out she simply sliped and fell, my mother then walked in to help her up and sliped and fell on top of her, simple" cartman said it without even taking a breath.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at him before speaking

"Ok fatass, then explain the double ended dildo that was stuck between them"

Kenny started laughing and Stan grinned. Red herself couldn't help but giggle as she watched them bicker. Cartman turned to Kenny and Stan and shot them a death stare.

"Oh come on dude, he's got you there" Stan said while trying to keep his tone natural.

Kenny just kept chuckling. Kyle smirked and leaned back in his desk; it was obvious that he was enjoying having the upper hand for a change. Cartman just continued to look at Kyle with his murderous stare.

"Admit it fatboy, your mum is a bisexual slut" Kyle spat

Like an atom bomb cartman exploded out of his seat and grabbed Kyle by the collier before screaming into his face.

"SHUT UP KYLE! SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!"

"FUCK YOU CARTMAN!" Kyle screamed back

Before things could go any further, Stan grabbed Kyle and pulled him back. Kenny did the same with cartman. Red just couldn't keep her eyes off them as they continued to argue with one another. How could four people argue so much but be so close? Watching them, Red notice something interesting, they didn't speak or act like a group of friends...they acted as if they where all brothers.

Brothers could argue, fight, harass, beat up, form rivalry's, and more to each other yet still be able to remain close to one another. Indeed Red couldn't remember the last time the boys had been apart for more then a few days. Every time one of them went on holiday that lasted more the a week they would try and convince their parents to bring the other three(or two if cartman was being a dick)along.

"Dude way cant we just have a day where you two aren't trying to rip each others throats out" Kenny asked pinching his nose.

Kyle shook himself free of Stan's grasp and re-seated himself before answering Kenny's question.

"Because cartman starts a goddamn argument every goddamn day"

Cartman opened his mouth to respond but before he could the classroom door open and Mr Garrison walked in.

"Ok class the storms died down enough for all of you kids to get home"

A cheer ran through the class room and they all stood to leave, but Before Red or anyone else could get out Mr Garrison shouted again

"Wait! Before you go I'm assigning you all some weekend homework to study"

A series of moans groans and cartman's "Ah goddamn it!" filled the class. Red herself felt a pang of irritation build up in her. Mr Garrison walked around the class and handed each of them papers.

"I've also assigned you all study partners for the weekend too, try to work together and write a joint essay" he said as he handed Bebe Wendy and Red their papers.

"Oh good I'm with Stan" Wendy chirped happily while looking at her homework paper.

Babe lowered hers and gave an irritated huff.

"I'm with Craig" she said unhappily

Red looked at her own homework sheet and examined it. It appeared that the homework was about the history of Colorado and her study partner was...

Eric cartman.

Her eyes widened in pure horror as she read his name. This couldn't be happening. Wendy noticed her expression and gave her a poke.

"You ok Red? You look pale" she asked concerned

Red lowered her homework sheet and shook her head

"My weekend is gonna be about as much fun as the third Reich"

Bebe tilted her head slightly

"why?" she asked

Before Red could tell her, Cartman's voice shouted through the classroom

"Ah goddamn it! I'm with Red" his voice sounded irritated.

"That's why" Red whispered.

**[Main hallway]**

Red shut her locker and lightly banged her head against it in frustration. Her parents where finally out of town for the weekend and she had to spend it with cartman studying one of the most boring subjects know to man. Worst of all she knew that cartman wasn't one to work hard so it would probably be her doing all the work.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned to see Wendy smiling reassuringly at her.

"Look on the bright side Red, he may not like you but he doesn't hate you ether"

She had a good point. Over the years Red had managed to stay out of most of the major brawls that had caused cartman to hate the greater amount of girls in the year group. This could mean that Cartman would be less hostile toward her, but then again, cartman was hostile to everyone.

Bebe closed her own locker and faced red

"I don't see what your afraid of here sweetie, yeah Eric Cartman's a complete asshole but he's not satan himself"

Wendy shot her a knowing look and said one simple word

"Chilli"

Bebe thought for a moment before nodding her head grimly

"Ok, good point"

Red rolled her eyes at them and pushed herself off the locker

"Ill see you guys tomorrow" she said quietly

They bided her farewell before She walked down the main hallway toward the exit. Red was about to open the door and step outside when she heard cartman's voice to the left of her. He was talking to Stan and waving his hands around dramatically. Red pause, she needed to talk with cartman so they could arrange meeting up and writing the essay together.

With a frustrated sigh she reluctantly walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder. Without looking at her he waved his hand dismissively in her direction

"Fuck off Butters" he snapped, not even looking at her.

"Its Red, dumbass" she snapped back and gave him an irritated nudge

He turned and frowned at her

"WHAT!" he yelled at her.

"No need to shout, Jesus" she stood her ground,

He crossed his arms and looked down at her with an almost scary frown. Red suddnly felt very small.

"What the hell do you want" he asked scaling down his tone.

Red decided to get straight to the point with him.

"We need to meet up and write that essay at some point this weekend, what times good for you?"

Cartman tilted his head and deepened his frown.

"Wait, you're telling me you're actually planning on writing it?". He sounded surprised, as if she was being stupid.

"Yes cartman!" she murmured, almost shouting at him.

"I know you wouldn't know hard work if it bit you in the ass but unlike you I actually want good grades" she said unable to keep her tone in check.

Cartman stared at her for at least 20 seconds before rolling his eyes and exhaling hatefully.

"Fine, when and where?" he said bitterly.

Red widened her eyes in surprise. Had she just won an argument with him? Or had she simply touched a nerve with the whole "you're lazy" insult? What ever the reason she thought it best to appear controlled and thought through.

"My parents are away for the weekend, we'll get more peaceful space to work with if we study at my house" she said evenly.

Suddenly Cartman raised an eyebrow at her as if she had just said something he found interesting or surprising.

"We'll be alone?" he asked lowering his voice.

Red suddenly felt uneasy. Here she was inviting what was probably a psychopathic Neo-Nazi self-centred sadist into her home while her parents where away and what was worse she also felt butterflies beginning to form in her belly. Cartman appeared to sense her unease and he narrowed his eyes. Red quickly regained her firm expression and tilted her head at him.

"Is that a problem?" she asked trying her best not to sound hostile.

He studied her for a moment before answering.

"No I gauss not, can we do it tonight so I don't have to waste my whole weekend with you? Because frankly I've got better things to do". His words where frank and harsh.

Red couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the harshness in his voice, but she was determined not to let him get to her.

"Riiiiiight" she exhaled "is seven good for you?"

Cartman thought for a moment before nodding.

"As long as were done by nine" he spat and turned away from her and walked away.

Stan was still standing by his locker watching cartman go. Red rubbed her temples and looked up at him.

"Is he in a bad mood or does he just not like me?" she asked

Stan smiled and shook his head

"As far as I'm concerned he's been in a 'good' mood all day"

**[Rebecca (Red) Cartwell. Reds house. 6:30 pm, Friday evening]**

Red lay on her bed watching TV and trying to enjoy the little time she had to relax before Cartman arrived to study with her. Red was truly dreading it. She had seen and heard ALOT of unpleasant things about Cartman over the years but luckily she had managed to stay on his hateful side (which was the closes thing cartman had to a good side).

Still, Cartman had seemed less then thrilled when he found out they were study partners. Red looked at her bedside alarm clock for the time. She had a half hour before Cartman got here so she had time to prepare herself for whatever he had to throw at her.

"But first a hot shower" she thought

Stripping off her clothes she entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower cubical. The heat from the shower water immediately soothed her mood and she felt the stress of the day melt away. She breathed a soft sigh of relief before proceeding to wash her long red hair. The water was so soothing and hot that she considered furthering her relaxation with the shower head. Not only did it feel great, it was also good stress relief.

She decided against it. She had far too much to do before cartman arrived and so had no time for self-pleasure. She finished washing herself and stepped out the shower. As she wrapped herself in her towel she heard her mobile go off in her room. Walking quickly to her room she answered it.

"Hello?"

On the other end she heard Bebes voice speak up.

"Hay Red, preparing for you dates with fatass the great?" Bebe asked with playful sarcasm.

Red huffed with irritation and began using the towel to drying herself with her free hand.

"Pleases don't joke, I'm still trying to figure out why garrison put me with him in the first place" Red said her voice full of depression.

Over the line she could hear Bebe giggling at her misfoution

"Hay don't laugh Babe, it's not funny" Red murmured with mild irritation

Bebe stopped giggling and sighed

"Oh don't worry, just wear something nice and he won't say shit to you"

Red frowned and look at her wardrobe

"what do you mean?" Red asked

"look Red, Cartman may be a COMPLETE PYCHO but he's still just a boy, which means if you look nice he'll notice and hopefully not be a total dick to you"

Bebe sounded sure and confident but that didn't convince Red at all.

"Urrrrr Bebe, this is Eric Cartman were talking about here" she said almost bitterly

Bebe giggled again and gave Red one of her witty answers

"that's why I said he'll 'hopefully' not be a dick"

Red rolled her eyes

"whatever Bebe, listen Ive got a ton of things to do so Ill see you tomorrow at the mall"

"bye then...and goodluck, you'll need it" bebe whisperd that last part before hanging up.

"blond bitch, always has to get the last word" Red mutterd.

Red turned to her wardrobe and scanned it for an appropriate outfit. She really wasn't in the mood for going through the whole process of deciding what to wear so she chose some casual but also attractive clothes and lay'ed them out on her bed. However before she could get changed she heard a banging noise coming from the front door. She frowned, was that Cartman? If so he was early.

A moment of panic passed through her, she couldnt answer the door wearing nothing but a towel. The banging coming from front door became louder and more angry so Red exhaled heavly and headed downstairs and opened the front door by a few inchs. Standing in front of her was a very wet and extremly annoy'ed looking Cartman. Behind him rain poured down and drenched everything it touched.

Cartman tilted his head at her and frowned

"Are you happy now Red? your need to get 'good grades' has gotten me completely fucking wet, not to mention freezing"

Red let out a soft sigh and opened the door fully for him

"Yes Cartman, its nice to see you too" she said sardonically

Cartman entered the house and Red closed the door behind him. He looked around as he took his red jacket off and hung it on a coat peg. Red turned her back on him momentarily to lock the door. When she turned to face him again she found that his harsh brown eyes were on her now. The towel wrapped around her body coverd her from her chest to her thighs but that didnt stop the feeling of nakedness she felt as he eye'ed her. She suddenly felt very vulnerable.

A mischievous grin spread across his lips as he gave her the up/down look.

"Tell me Red, have you just come from the shower? or are you just REALLY happy to see me? " he asked in a mocking yet charming tone.

Despite herself she couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Its the first one I assure you, now go wait in the living room while I change, Ill only be a moment" she kept her tone friendly but miled. She didnt want to give him an excuse.

"A girl being quick to dress? that'll be the fucking day" he scoffed bluntly.

Red rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to her bedroom. she dressed herself in a purpil tank top and purpil short skirt that came down to just above her knees, attractive but casual. she didnt bother with any footwear.

She walked back down stairs she entered the living room to find Cartman looking at her familiy photos. The photos were placed on top of the fire place which was on the far side of the living room. Cartman was looking at a preticler photo with a dark frown. Red quietly walked up behind him and loudly cleared her throat. Cartman spun round and glared at her.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you its rude to creep up on people?" he snapped.

Red crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head

"Find something intresting?" she asked nodding to the pictures.

Without hesitating Cartman pointed to the picture on the far left.

"Is that jack Tenorman with your dad in that picture?" Cartman's voice sounded cold.

Red leaned in closer to the picture and nodded.

"yeah, he and my dad were close friends in high school, but he died like nine years ago, so did his wife, why? you know him?"

An almost sadistic smile spread across his face and he shook his head.

"Nope" he said almost whispering.

Cartman then turned his attention to Red and eye'd her again. His eye's hover'ed over her bare legs for a second before looking her in the eye.

"Awwwww, why ditch the towel? it looked great on you" he grinned.

Red couldn't help but grin back at him. There was something about his pervy charm that made him almost enjoyable to be around, plus it was WAY better then him being a complete asshole. Red placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"why? see something you like?" she asked teasingly.

Cartman just grinned at her and let out a chuckle. It suddenly occured to her that she was flirting with him. If Bebe or wendy could see her talk this way to him they'ed probebly blow their top. Cartman streched his arms out and let out a yawn.

"Well while I'd love to chat about what I like, we should probebly just get the shitty homework done so I can go home and play gears of war 3"

His layed back tone was somewhat comforting to hear, it meant that Cartman might actully go easy on her tonight and not be the dick he always was at school. But then again he might not. It was always impossible to predict what Eric Cartman was feeling. She motioned for him to follow her and the two headed up stairs.

"Damn Red" he said as he entered her large bedroom and looked around.

"Yeah, dad spoils me" she said smiling.

"daddies girl huh?"

Red shrugged

"pretty much"

She sat down on her bed and opened her laptop. Cartman continued to scan her room and all the expensive items scatterd around it. His eyes fell apon her bed and he shook his head.

"Jesus, you have a queen sized bed?" he walked over to the bedside and pressed down on it.

Red looked up from her laptop and simply smiled smugly. She patted the spot next to her.

"Sit down if you like"

Cartman sat next to her and bouced up and down on the bed, testing its comfort.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to have one of these" he muttered.

Red looked at him and grinned.

"Lets face it cartman, you NEED a large bed" she said in a mocking but still friendly tone.

Cartman's dark hazal eye's locked onto her olive green eyes and shot her a rather scary smirk. He leaned in closer to her stopping only a few inchs away from her face and spoke in a low voice.

"I'm in a rather good mood at the moment Red, so Ill let that last comment slide" he brushed back a strand of red hair from her face " But know that I've ruined peoples lives for alot less"

Red blinked at him a few times not sure on how to responed. She felt a strange tension fill the room. He was threating her in an almost seductive manner and she couldn't help but feel...attracted to his dark personality. He was Eric Cartman, the most feared person in south park joint elementary/high school. She couldn't help but be exited by that.

"Speaking of which, you looked pissed in school today and again when I let you in, why the sudden change in mood?" she asked trying to lighten up the mood.

Cartman leaned back and smirked wickedly at her.

"well Red, seeing a tall and slender looking girl nearly completely naked save for a towel can really improve a guy's mood" he laughed to himself.

Red let out a soft giggle before shaking her head at him.

"God your a prick Cartman" she said smiling at him.

Cartman nodded and sat up.

"come on, lets get this over with so I can go home and play my goddamn XBox" he said

Red nodded and got out the homework paper. As they both read it their high moral and good mood quickly vanished.

"We may be here a while" Red said with growing depression.

Cartman sighed with irritation.

"Ah god fucking damn it" he muttered hatefully.

**[Two hours later]**

Red stopped typing and rubbed her hand as she read over her work. She had moved over to her desk so it would be easier to type and was beginning to get fed up with the endless amount of work being forced on her friday night. Cartman lay on her bed resting his head on his hands. Red could sense Cartman's mood slowly deteriorating as the hours passed and this posed a serious problem as it was well know in school that a moody Cartman was a dangerous Cartman.

"I'm out of things to type, any ideas?" she asked in a dull tone.

When Cartman failed to responed she turned to look at him. He had fallen asleep on her bed and was snoring lightly.

"Cartman!" she said loudly.

Cartman jarked awake and sat up suddnly.

"I'm not asleep!" he shouted and rubbed his eyes.

"How many words are left?" he stood and walked to her.

"Two thousand" she answered grimly

Cartman frowned and cursed under his breath. Red could almost taste his growing inpatients and knew it was only a matter of time until he turned on her. She leaned back and looked up at him.

"Lets take a break"

Cartman threw his arms into the air and let out an exaggerated yell.

"finaly!, the bitch speaks sense!" he fell back onto the bed.

Red rolled her eyes and stood up streaching herself out and yawning. She begain thinking of ways to keep the mood light and decided that they needed a refreashing drink.

"Wanna beer?" she asked

Cartman's eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah!"

She smiled and walked toward the door.

"won't be a sec"

When she returned she found Cartman looking out her window at the pitch black sky. He heard her enter the room and turned to her. She held out a beer can for him and he accepted it. Cartman sat on the desk chair While Red lay sat up on her bed. She began to sip her beer and looked at him curiously.

"So Cartman, tell me about yourself" she asked in a cheerful tone.

Cartman tilted his head at her and frowned.

"Why?"

Red shrugged

"No reason, its just we've been in the same class for 11 years and I've never really had a real conversation with you" She tryed to sound friendly and warm but it was difficult. They both knew why they had never really spoke.

Ok, they had never really clashed in an argumant but her group of friends were some of his reguler enemy's ( mostly Wendy and Bebe). What was worst was that Red could see the knowing look in Cartmans dark eyes. He rolled them and took a sip of his beer.

"Well what do you wanna know?"

It was a good question. Red thought for a moment before answering.

"How long have you known Stan, Kyle and kenny?"

Much to her suprise Cartman let a small grin onto his lips.

"All our lifes really, our mum's met in the same gym and became friends, one day they decided to bring us all to stans house for a play date, me and the other guys met there, we havn't really seperated since then" Cartman spoke as if it wasnt a big deal.

Red had to smiled a that. No wonder they acted like brother's rather then friends.

"awwww that's really sweet Cartman" Red said through a warm smile

Cartman rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer. Red decided to question him futher.

"Tell me about your famliy, are they like...you know...you?" she try'ed to fight back a giggle but the thought of a famliy of Cartman's fighting wih one another all the time was simply too funny.

Cartman shot a frown at her and shook his head

"Pretty much yeah, but my mum is nothing like me or my uncle or my grandpa, for example she would never tell someone to fuck off" Cartman chuckled to himself slightly.

Red tilted her head at him as a thought suddnly hit her.

"whats the deal with your dad? no one hads ever mentioned him" As soon as the word dad left her lips Cartman's indiffrant expression turned into a hateful one.

"He's dead, I never knew him and I dont want to find out about him" Cartman's angry tone told Red to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"So whats the story between you and Wendy?" she asked (mabye a little too quickly).

"What do you mean?" he frowned confused.

"well you guy's are always arguing about something, even when there's nothing to argue about"

It was true. Red couldn't remember going an entire week without having Wendy going over to her and ranting about how crual and evil Eric Cartman was.

Cartman shrugged and his scary grin returned.

"She's just a self righteous left-wing bitch who can't handle the fact that I dont give a flying fuck about victims of illness or ethnic minorites or threatened species, I mean she demands that I start carring for them but why should I when I cant feel anything but contempt for them, plus thier suffering is just soooooooo funny" He laughed.

Cartman's words carried a very real hatred with them, now Red could understand why Wendy often used the words "Sadistic Neo-Nazi" when talking about him.

"Still, she does look cute when angry" Cartman added with a sly smirk. "Especially when her cheeks go all red with rage"

Red's intreast was suddnly perked. Was it possible that Cartman got some kind of kick out of making wendy infuriated with him. If so was there some kind of romance there? now that she thought about it, both wendy and Cartman would both just stand in one place and argue for hours on end. Did they somehow enjoy this?.

"Are you attracted to her?" Red asked, stright away she wished she hadn't been so blunt.

"what? are you kidding me? I'd rather be sooner burnt alive then think her attractive" Cartman spat.

"And besides, why would I find a fully clothed girl attractive when I can just see you in a bath towel" that mischievous smile cartman had had earlier was back and Red couldn't help but grin and blush.

"Think yourself lucky then, normaly only good boy's see that much of me" she counterd teasingly

Cartman snorted and shook his head

"that's a pity because I'm anything but good" he took a long drink from his beer as did Red.

Red didn't know why, but Cartman was starting to appear quite...appealing. As she studied his appearance this only increased. Over the years Cartman had lost alot of wight and while he was still considered fat by normal standerds he was no longer physically repulsive. In fact, without the chubby cheeks and double chin he was actully quite handsome. She leaned back on her bed and strighed herself out.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked wth a hint of mischief.

Cartman raised an eyebrow and took another drink.

"What?"

Mabye it was the beer or something else but Red was feeling bold. She climbed across the bed toward him and lay on her stomch facing him resting her chin on her arms.

"Have you ever had sex?"

The question appeared to catch Cartman off guard. Red had no real reason to ask, she was just curious about Eric Cartman's love life (if it existed).

"Why the hell does that matter?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Red could sense the aggression in his voice so she decided to use some psychology on him.

"It dosen't, dont tell if your too sensitive to answer" she said evenly.

Cartman stared at her for a few moments before crossing his arms over his chest and looking away frowning.

"I haven't gotten around to it yet ok" he sounded annoyed.

Red giggled at his reaction

"Its ok Cartman, I know for a fact that Stan and Kyle are virgins too" she said trying to make him feel better.

"I know that Red, and anyway its not a big deal" he looked away.

He drank deeply from his beer until it was empty. He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Have you?" he asked quietly

Red smiled knowingly at him and raised her feet up into the air swinging them gently.

"Yes, actully"

Cartman's eyes widened in suprise and he tilted his head.

"Wow really? with who?"

Red sat up and lifted herself off the bed. She walked past Cartman toward the door.

"None of you bees waxs" she said and exited the room

She returned with more beer to which Cartman happly accepted. They began talking about who had slept with who at school and then began bitching about the people they didnt like. After about 20 minutes they again needed more beer so Red brang up a arm full of booze. After their third beer both of then were very tipsy and had forgotten all about their homework. Their bitching about people from school contuined.

"So I told him his mum was a fat jew bitch and he totally fliped hahahaha" Cartman held his large belly as he laughed.

Red giggled at him. She had no idea that Cartman could be so fun when drunk. They both lay on her bed beside each other laughing and giggling drunkenly.

"Yeah Bebe can be quite big headed too, but even she knows that I'm the better dancer" Red said with a degree of distaste.

Cartman tilted his head

"Is that the utra gay theater shit or the awsome dancing that strippers use" Cartman asked and took another drink.

Red shook her head at him and gave him a soft punch on the shoulder.

"Hay I've got an idea!" Red suddnly shouted "Lets play a drinking game"

Cartman stroked his chin thinking.

"Only if I can bet money" he said with a grin.

Red frowned

"No way Cartman, I know what your like when it comes to money" she poked him gently.

Cartman shook his head and frowned.

"Then it wouldn't be very fun would it"

Red rolled her eyes and begain to think of something else they could do. Cartman beat her to it and he stood in excitement.

"How about this, we play split screen call of duty on your Xbox and everytime one of us kill's the other in a free for all match the other has to remove an item of clothing of the victers choice"

Reds eyes widened for a moment before frowning.

"Trying to get me naked again Cartman?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Cartman laughed and crossed his arms.

"If your too scared to play then..."

Red grabbed Cartman by the arm and pulled him toward her before he could finish.

"Who's scared? your on fatboy, You'll be naked before the timer runs out" she said her voice full of drunken challenge.

"Bring it bitch" Cartman slurred.

Five minutes later they were fighting on the Xbox 360 and another five minutes later Cartman let out a victory cheer.

"AH! suck it bitch" Cartman looked at her with a cocky grin.

"Damn it!" Red let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok, what do you want off?" she said bitterly. she hated losing.

"The tank top please" Cartman replied with mocking politness.

Red grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head reveling her dark blue bra which covered her breasts. Cartmans eyes wondered for a moment before Red tapped him on the arm.

"Like something Eric?" she asked sarcastically.

Cartman shot her an innocent look.

"I'm simply admiring your sense of fashion when it comes to C size bra's" It was obvious Cartman was enjoying his victory.

"Just play the game perv" she pressed respawn.

The battle contuined until Red sat up and let out a victory woop.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me, you got lucky bitch" Cartman hissed.

"lucky or not big boy, lose the shirt" she sneerd.

Cartman cursed under his breath and pulled his shirt off. Red raised her eyebrows as she studied his chest and belly. Ok he was chubby and slightly overwight but he actully wasn't that bad. But then again she had been drinking.

"I wish I had breasts like yours Cartman" she said through a series of laughs

"Oh you are gonna pay for that one bitch" He chuckled

They resumed and began to press evey botton on their controlers. After three minutes of war Cartman Cursed.

"Shit! your cheating" he said nugging her.

"Whats wrong Cartman? cant take the heat? mabye removing your jeens would help" she said with a hint of alure.

Cartman exhaled and stood up. Red leaned back on the bed and watched him with a cocky smile. He removed his jeens and sat back down with an irritated look.

"You are so going down ho" he muttered with mild annoyence.

The battle raged on until suddnly Cartman Jumped up and did a victory dance.

"you-got-owned, you-got-owned, you-got-owned" he chanted

Red rolled her eye's and shook her head.

" What will it be?" she huffed

"the loss of the skirt would definitely improve the vue" he smirked

With a second huff she stood up and pulled down her skirt and tossed it across the room. She was now only wearing her bra and underwear as was Cartman who was now only wearing his boxers and socks. With the match over the game reset its self on the menu screen. Red placed her right hand on her hip and shook her head.

"You didn't win fatass it was a draw" she said firmly

Cartman just stared at her half naked body before smirking.

"Thats fine, Im happy with the outcome" A cheeky grin spread on his face.

Red couldn't help but giggle at him and she jumped onto the bed and picked up another can of beer.

"yeah well I wanna rematch later" she countered

"Whatever bitch, your just angry you don't get to see the full glory of Eric T Cartman" he scoffed smugly.

Red dramatically placed the back of her palm on her forehead and leaned back onto the bed.

"Oh dear! how will I go on!" she said and fell into more giggles.

"Well play your cards right and you just might get lucky" Cartman joked.

Red shook her head and took a sip of her beer.

"Cartman you wouldn't know what to do with me" she motioned to her body

Red was on her side looking at him. He was visibly trying his hardist not to look at her half naked form.

"I would too" he retorted childishly

"would not" She replied

"Would so" he repeated

Red couldn't help but feel turned on by her situation. She was laying almost completly naked in front of the most feared person in school who was also almost naked arguing over wether or not he could rock her world. Finaly after a number of beers, hours of boring homework and a stressful day, she decided to act.

"Fine" she sat up and crawled up to him stopping inchs from him.

"Prove it" she whispered seductively

"FINE!" he shouted and pulled her toward him.

They kissed deeply. both full of lust and hunger. He lifted her up and gently lay her down onto the bed. They contuined their deep kiss for a full minute before breaking it.

"pervert" she whisperd with a smile.

"slut" he countered with a grin.

**[next day. 10 AM]**

Red's eye's fluttered open as she sat up on the bed. Her head pounded with pain. What happend last night and how much did she drink?. Suddenly the memory of last night rushed back to and she froze. Looking slowley to her right she looked down on a sleeping Cartman who was snoring softly.

"Ummmmm Cartman?" she said shaking him.

Cartman's eyes opened and he held his head with his hand.

"what the hell?" he muttered looking around.

He sat up and looked at her. Both of them didn't know what to say to each other.

"Hay" she whispered softly.

"Hay" he whispered back.

Cartman looked around at their scattered clothing and then back at her.

"Did we..."

"Yep" she answered with a nervously smile.

Cartman looked stunned for a moment before he shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"So let me get this straight...me and you...had sex last night?" he asked slowly.

"Yes Cartman, we did" she said looking him in the eye.

Carman sat silent for a moment before a smirk began to work its way up his face.

"SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET"

Red shook her head and grinned as more memories of the night before entered her mind.

"Wow, you really like whipped cream dont you" she asked looking at the two empty cans laying on the floor.

"Yeah I do" he said with a chuckle.

Red lay back down and sighed heavly. Where did they go from here? Would Cartman want a relationship? and what the hell would she tell Wendy and Bebe...oh god Bebe. Red closed her eyes, her head hurt to much to think. She sat back up and tilted her head at him.

"I'm gonna go for a shower...wanna join me?"

Cartman's eyes widened for a spilt seconed

"You sure?" he asked

"Well we just spent the night together so why not" she reasoned.

"Good point" he said slightly amused.

After showering and clothing themselfs they went back into the bedroom where Red noticed the her laptop still on standby where she had left it.

"We should finish off that homework at some point" she said closing the laptop.

"Ill meet up with you on monday and we'll do it then" Cartman looked rather uncaring toward the thought of failing the sat homework. Red knew she would probebly have to do it alone.

"You wanna go to the mall and get something to eat?" Cartman asked Suddenly.

Red was suprised. She was expecting him to try and get away from her as soon as possible but it appeared not to be the case.

"Sure, you paying" she asked suspiciously.

"For you? you wish" he snorted

**[the mall. one hour later]**

The two sat at the table next to the coffee shop drinking their coffee and trying to think of something to say. Cartman leaned forward and stroked his chin.

"Ok Red Im just gonna come out and ask, are you expecting anything from me? like a relationship or something?" Cartman had a look of dread in his eyes

Red couldn't help but start laughing at him. She got a grip on herself when he frowned at her and sat straighter.

"Ok Cartman, Ill make this clear, you have nothing to worry about, I dont want anything from you, I had fun last night but your not really my boyfriend type" she feared for a moment he would take it the wrong way but he seemed happy with the answer.

"That's kool with me" he said with a relieved sigh.

Red sturred her coffee with her plastic spoon and looked up at him.

"um Cartman? could you mabye...not tell anyone about what happened, at least until I know how I'm gonna tell people" she asked pleadingly.

Cartman thought for a long moment before answering

"I dont know Red, I REALLY want to find Kyle and rub this in his face"

Red shook her head at him and shot him a firm look.

"I mean it Cartman, it won't be long before you can start bragging I promise, a few days tops" She prayed he would just give in and shut his mouth.

Cartman rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

Red smiled at him.

"Thanks Eric"

She looked at the time on her phone and stood.

"I've got to go meet Wendy and Bebe, I'll see you later" she said and walked around the table to him.

She bent down and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks for a great night" she whispered

"All part of the Cartman service" he grinned.

She winked at him and turned and walked away.

**[Eric Cartman]**

Cartman watched her go and then stood himself. He walked toward the burger bar on the other side of the mall and stood in the line. As he waited his mind raced. He just couldn't believe it. He had finaly lost his viginity and best of all he had done it before Kyle. Ok he would have to wait a while until he could start rubbing it in his face but Cartman didn't mind, he had all the time in the world.

He felt a hand on his should and turned to see Kenny's goofy grin. with him was Stan and Kyle.

"Oh hay guy's" Cartman muttered

"What's up with you fatass" Kyle asked sensing that Cartman had been in deep thought.

Cartman just smirked at his arch enemy and said nothing.

**Well I hope you liked it. This was a oneshot prequel to my ongoing fic "you guys I'm seriously!" which is a Cartman wendy story. feel free to comment. all the best to all. :)**


End file.
